Tell Me Why MC AND JB
by xjustcatchme
Summary: SONG-FIC TO THE SONG TELL ME WHY BY TAYLOR SWIFT


_I don't own anybody in this story. I also don't own the song. _

**Bold letters mean lyrics **

Tell Me Why

One Shot

Miley Stewart and Gray Brothers

Miley's POV:

My life was slowly falling apart. I think it's the Gray Brothers fault. When Nick and I broke, I was hurt the most. And why? Because when Nick walk out of my life, Joe and Kevin walk out of my life too. They always said that they would always be there for me but right now, when I needed it the most, their not here. They are probably with Demi Torres and Selena Russo. As people say, " My Replacement" I am seating in my room listening to Taylor on my ipod. My favorite song on her album _Fearless _is Tell Me Why.

It's my favorite cause it reminded me of the GRAY BROTHERS.

**I took a chance, I took a shot  
and you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not  
you took a swing, I took it hard  
and down here from the ground I see who you are**

I took a shot at being with Nick. Nick, Joe and Kevin don't realize how much they hurt. They hurt me BAD. When they were not in my life anymore, I took it hard. After a year, I am still taking it hard. I am the only person that knows who they really are. WELL, I think so.

**I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that that you love me then cut me down  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're  
And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why**

I am sick of them telling the press that they still are friends with me, when they really aren't. Also telling the press that they will always be there for me, when they are not. Nick told me he loved me then broke up with me. Kevin was the person I needed the most. He was the person that I could really talk to. But that changed when he wore the "TEAM DEMI AND SELENA" shirt. That really hurt me. When we are in the same events, I try to avoid them. I know they see what they are doing to me. But doesn't do anything about it.

**You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day  
Well I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what I'm trying to say, oh**

They are so good of ruining my day that they could write a book.

**I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You tell me that you want me, then push me around  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why**

I had no one to believe in when they walked out of my life.

Why...do you have to make me feel small  
So you can feel whole inside  
Why...do you have to put down my dreams  
So you're the only thing on my mind

I feel like they are doing this to make me feel small, so they can feel whole inside. The three of them are mostly in my mind, which means I can't think straight.

**I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like i don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then cut me down  
I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love, the you push me around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why  
Why, tell me why**

I feel like I don't know them anymore. I think Hollywood change them. I remember when it was the "City of Hope" event. We were all on stage and then Joe hugged me but when he pulled away he was so far away. I am just wondering why they are doing this to me. Causing me so much pain.

**I take a step back; let you go  
I told you I wasn't bulletproof  
now you know**

Right now, I am going to let go of them. They should already know that they hurt me.

_In my opinion, I think this is better than I'd Lie. I hope you guys liked it. I thought of this idea when I watched the video Tell Me Why-Miley & Jonas Brothers__by TeamNiley in youtube. Please review nicely._


End file.
